A motor includes a stator and a rotor, and rotates the rotor by electromagnetic force between the stator and the rotor.
Generally, the stator, which has a cylindrical shape, includes a plurality of teeth protruding inwardly, and when power is applied to a coil wound around the teeth, a magnetic field is formed in the surrounding of the teeth, and the rotor disposed in the stator rotates through the magnetic field.
In the related art, it has been general to insert insulating films into slots in which the coil is accommodated or couple separate insulating members, which are components having a structure corresponding to shapes of the slots, to upper and lower surfaces of the stator, respectively, to insulate the teeth and the coil wound around the teeth from each other.
However, in the case of inserting the insulating films into the slots in the related art, the insulating films are separated from the slots or positions of the insulating films are changed in a process of winding the coil, such that insulation performance is deteriorated. In addition, in the case of inserting the separate insulating members into the slots in the related art, the separate insulating members should be differently manufactured depending on lengths of the slots, and an amount of the coil that may be accommodated in the slots may be reduced due to thicknesses of the insulating members themselves.